


8 lives left?

by jamie_jameston



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, tw firearms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_jameston/pseuds/jamie_jameston
Summary: Adrien gets kidnapped and separated from Plagg. Will he get out alive? Or will he find out if cats really do have 9 lives?
Kudos: 7





	8 lives left?

Marinette sat on the steps outside the school, waiting for Adrien to finish his fencing class so that she could ask him to the cinema (or try to, at least). She noticed his bodyguard watching her, and waved to him. He looked away and she lowered her hand awkwardly. She had just pulled out her phone to text Alya when she heard Adrien’s voice.  
“Marinette?”  
She turned around. “Adrien, hi! Fancy seeing you here! Not that it’s weird that you’re here, of course, because you had fencing, I know. I mean, I didn’t know. Well, I did, but not in a creepy way. I just knew where you were because, uh…”  
Adrien looked confused. “Okay… hey, would you be able to help me with something?”  
She stood up quickly. “Sure!”  
He grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. “We need someone to ref our game. Can you do that?”  
Marinette nodded. “Wait- but last time I made a wrong call and it ended with Kagami getting akumatized!”  
“You’ll do fine.” He smiled at her reassuringly.  
She smiled back and followed him inside.  
Adrien led her over to the back of the room where Kagami was standing.  
“Hello, Marinette. It’s nice to see you again.”  
“It’s nice to see you too,” Marinette replied.  
Adrien and Kagami got ready to duel and Marinette prepared to judge, making sure that she was watching Kagami and not just Adrien. 

After the duel (Kagami won) Marinette got a call from Alya inviting her to get ice cream with Alya and Nino. After some wrangling and some bargaining with his bodyguard, Adrien was able to come along too. They offered to let Kagami come as well but her mother was less easily persuaded, so she said her goodbyes and went home.  
After they managed to track down Andre and get their ice cream, they decided to sit on a bridge over the Seine and talk for a while. They sat for over an hour, talking about nothing in particular when Adrien noticed the time.  
“You guys, I gotta go. I’ve got a piano lesson in five and Father will kill me if I’m late.”  
“Alright, dude. See you at school tomorrow.”   
“Bye Adrien!”   
“See you later!”  
Adrien waved them goodbye and started walking down the steps of the bridge, focused on getting back to where the gorilla was parked before it was too late, that he barely noticed when a car pulled up next to him until two men jumped out and blocked his path.  
“Adrien Agreste?” one of them asked.  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re coming with us.” the other said.  
“Wait, what?”

Marinette was watching Adrien walk away and was barely paying attention to what Nino and Alya were saying until Alya tapped her on her shoulder.  
“Huh, what?”  
“Did you even hear what I said?”  
“Uh…. yeah, of course I did. But could you say it again, just to make sure?”  
Alya rolled her eyes. “I said, I’ve been thinking of changing the purpose of the ladyblog. From trying to find Ladybug’s identity to trying to find Hawk Moth’s. What do you think?”  
Marinette nodded. “That sounds like a great idea! I’m sure Ladybug and Chat Noir would love to have you working on their side!” She pretended not to notice the knowing looks Nino and Alya gave each other after she said that.  
She turned back to where Adrien had been walking to see him struggling with two men, one of whom had grabbed his arm and the other his bag. 

“Hey!” she shouted, standing up and pointing. Nino and Alya looked where she was pointing and immediately stood up and started sprinting over to help him. Marinette joined them, looking for somewhere she could hide to transform into Ladybug but unable to find anywhere.  
They caught up to Adrien and Nino shoulder barged one of them, knocking him over, while Alya pulled Adrien away from them both, forming a protecting barrier between him and the second man, while Marinette caught Adrien as he fell back.  
The man Nino had knocked over picked himself up, and the two men glared at the four of them.  
“Scram, kids, before you get hurt. We only need the Agreste boy.” the first man said.  
“You’ll have to get through us first,” Nino said.  
Marinette grabbed Adrien’s arm and tried to pull him in the other direction, away from them.  
She bumped into two other men she hadn’t noticed get out of the car.  
“Going somewhere?” one of them asked, raising his eyebrow.  
Marinette put herself in front of Adrien, forming a protective triangle with Nino and Alya. The four of them glanced around at each other, sharing the same determined look.  
“Look, kids, none of us want to have to hurt you.”  
“Then leave my buddy alone.” Nino spat back at the man.  
“You kids don’t know what you’re doing. Go home before you get hurt.”  
Marinette opened her handbag, ready to turn into Ladybug.  
“We’re not leaving without Adrien,” she said determinedly  
“Yeah.” Nino echoed  
The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Nino. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret, kid.”  
“No!”  
“Nino!”  
“Woah, wait!”  
Nino just stared at the gun, unable to function for a second before his brain caught up with him.  
“Look, dude, I don’t want any trouble. But I can’t let you hurt my friend.”   
“Too late, “dude”.” the man said, gesturing behind him.  
Nino glanced around to see the other men also had guns and were training them on his friends.  
“If you think we’re just going to stand back and let you take him-”   
“Alya, don’t.” Adrien interrupted  
“What?”  
“I’m not going to let you guys get hurt for me. Just leave it, I’ll be fine.”  
Nino looked at his friend and could see that he was near tears.  
“Adrien, don’t,” Marinette said. “It’s too dangerous, you can’t-”  
“Marinette, stop. I’m not letting any of you get hurt.”  
“Aww how sweet,” one of the men said mockingly, “almost makes you want to barf.”  
“Dude, are you sure?” Nino asked hesitantly.  
Adrien nodded, not making eye contact with any of them.  
Nino glanced at the other two, and they came to a silent conclusion and stood back. It was clear that Adrien wasn’t going to change his mind, no matter how much they wished he would.  
One of the guys grabbed Adrien’s arm and roughly shoved him into the car while the others kept their guns trained on Nino, Alya and Marinette.  
After the men had gotten into the car and driven away, they all stood in shocked silence, before Nino silently put an arm around each of the girls and pulled them in for a hug. The three of them stood there in silence for a few minutes, all of them trying to process what had just happened.


End file.
